ultra_forcesfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalie Warren
Characteristics * Name: Nana Shi-Ra Khall * Aliases/Codenames: She-Wonder (superhero name), Natalie Warren (human alias) * Age: 38 (200 in Hyperian chronology) * Hair: Black (silver in Super form) * Eyes: Green (White in Super form) * Likes: * Dislikes: * Family: Michael Warren/Mighty Wonder (husband), Clara Warren (daughter), 1st born daughter (deceased) Appearance Casual Hyperian Superhero Attire Background The Hyperian woman Nana Shi-Ra was the only daughter and child of the Shi-Ra house: a prestigious clan of warriors that served the rulers of Hyperia. Though due to a coup that whipped out the former rulers, Nana was the only survivor of her whole household. Due to the males treating her as weak and worthless just by surviving, she grew notoriously hateful towards spiteful and arrogant men, including those of the now ruling family: the House of Khall. Until she was in the boot camp training to be a military soldier, her hatred for superiority and arrogance only grew, as she hated all the males. Until… she met the son and future ruler of the House of Khall, Mi-Khal. The two had become good friends to one another, as well as going up into the ranks. When the day would come, she vowed to stay by his side as his mother trusted follower, but was surrpsied by Mi-Khall stating that he’d just want her to be his friend and not some soldier. This would later on become a focal point to her unknown growing feelings for him. However, Mi-Khall’s mother and father were murdered by the newfound leader, Zhaton. Mi-Khall’s true heritage was hidden from records in order to hide him from Hyperonite enemies, and Nana made sure not to let the secret be leaked at all. The Hyperonites were then organized into the Hyperian Empire, led by Zhaton. In their youths, Mi-Khall and Nana both signed up to conquer planets for the empire, and they were so successful that Mi-Khall went on to command his own unit, alongside Nana, who gained the rank of Brigadeer General. Though her power and skills were legendary, as was her beauty. She became known as the Goddess of the Battlefield. Since a virus depleted the Hyperonian population down to less than 50 (including Mi-Khall and Nana) due to a radiation exposure to one of their world’s suns (of which there are three but later now two), the Empire decided on a different strategy: taking advantage of their long life spans, they decided they should infiltrate a society first and weaken the chance of it resisting takeover. Mi-Khall and Nana both took on this mission and flew to the planet Earth on a warship to accomplish this task. On Earth, during the era of WWII, the two crashed near New York, buried deep within the sewers; their crashed and hidden ship believed to be an attack by the Nazis, which pushed America to enter the War. There, both met Alexander Werrington (Zach’s grandfather, who was at the age of 20), and wanted to learn human culture from him, not even telling him of their mission. Mi-Khall adopted the name of Michael Warren, while Nana just simply used the name Natalie, so they could appear more human. Michael had gained failed attempts to try and procreate while Natalie tried to mate with Alexander, much to both of them failing. As a month went by, she had learned various seduction and flirtation techniques to try and seduce any man, including Alexander for the mission. Though Alexander still refused, and the men that flirted with her, she was just disgusted with them. Much later on, Michael politely reprimanded her telling her why they were on Earth: to interbreed with humans. Though he cited Natalie’s refusal to procreate with any other humans, and failing at Alex. She retorted saying that it wasn’t as simple as what the men were doing, and that she didn’t want to produce offspring from men who were arrogant and scumbags. Though Michael then stated if Alex wouldn’t cooperate, she would just force herself on him instead. And thus one night… she attempted to do so. At his apartment, Alex was coming home, all bushed and tired, and seemingly like he had been on a date. He was about to get something to eat… until Natalie knocked on the door. When he answered it, she pushed him back in his room, and locked the door, and before he could fight back, pushed him into his bedroom and locked the door quickly. Before Alex could speak and refuse again, she stopped him by telling him about her and Michael’s mission of procreating with humans and how she wasn't performing on her end. Alex attempted to get out of there, but Natalie stopped him. She began to tell him about her refusal to mate with humans. She told him that even though he was weak, she’d settle on mating with him because he wasn’t arrogant or like the other human males who were nothing but pigs. Alex still refused her and said this wasn’t right, though Natalie pinned him down and stated she didn’t care. She attempts to seduce Alex, but he refuses her. She loses her patience, and seeing that seducing him wouldn't work, Natalie realized now that she must force herself onto Alex. She tells him to stop resisting, as she begins to stirp him and herself. And just before she could do the deed, Alex shouted that this wasn’t the way to make a child if there was no love. Natalie stopped at that moment, confused on the word, as she stopped, and sat at the side, while Alex quickly got dressed. Before he could bolt or call the police, she asked him on what was love. This shocked Alex a little as he explained it to her. She confessed that her people had controlled birth population, meaning no child was born naturally from their world. Alex realized the situation for her, and explained that she had the choice now to follow through with this mission, but she could only do it with someone that she deeply cared for. A feeling that went beyond liking; a feeling that would appear if someone they cared about was gone and that they felt a hole through their chest. When Natalie tried to think of losing someone important in her life, she realized that Michael was that person. And for the first time in her life, she shed tears, realizing that Michael was the one she wanted to love. Alex encouraged her to do so, while she encouraged Alex to do so with a woman he had met (after seeing a picture in his coat from the date that he had). Though Michael noticed the good and possible potential of humanity, and thus his mission was slightly no longer becoming important as he was reminded of the flaws of his own people; controlled birth rates through artificiality, given a role early in life. It was made clear that humanity had the gift of choice Hyperia completely forsake all for the name of perfection and evolution. He also started to notice strange changes in Nana, as she seemed to advance to him rather than human males. This put a strain on both of them, as he finally confronted her and asked why she did what she did. She tearfully confessed to him that she was in love with him and wanted nothing more than to mate and love him only. Michael, still honor-bound to the mission, couldn’t see her as such, which broke her heart, as she left. She attempted to go and see Alex, only to witness him and his love, Eve, proposing to one another and getting married. Not wanting to spoil the moment, Natalie left and settled down somewhere in Everett Washington, as She-Wonder: a female superheroine. A while this put a somewhat distance between the two as they went their separate ways; though separate, they gave up on mating or procreating with the human race to spread Hyperian seeds. Her greatest feats were defeating the dreaded Mech-usa and her Salon Gang, and even made friends with immortal heroes like Beast Babe and an immortal fashionista named Edwina Moodel, who would later on help both her and Michael with their costumes. At the middle of the 1980s, both she and Michael met up once again. It had been an awkward reunion, as Michael believed she had married and got on with her life, or saying that she must have found other guys unlike him. She confessed that there were honest men that caught her attention, but she refused, saying they all had the same problem. She confessed that they weren’t him. Both realizing their feelings for one another, as well as their feelings never changing, they married and Natalie was pregnant. Though that child died while in the womb while facing off against Michael’s first enemy: General Khrauss, the only surviving member of the Third Reich project. The battle was tough but it almost took out half of New York, as well as most of the majority of non-super superheroes. Realizing that this cost lives, the government for some odd reason put together the Keane Act: a government state law that forbade supers to ever go hero-ing again, and as quoted ‘It is time for their secret identities to become their only identities.’ Thus ending the era of Golden Age Heroes. Though during the new Millennium, things would not go too well for Mighty Wonder. Though it was a good light as Michael and Natalie tried again to have a child, and had a daughter, who would be Clara Warren aka 8th Wonder. Though as she was eleven her father forbade her from ever taking up a cape, thus causing a kind of strain in their familial relationship. But it got worse as Black Plague, a former villain, was working for a one Doctor Flammel, who seemed obsessed with making normal people superhuman in an attempt to weed out the less than desirable flawed species. His plan involved a machine that was taken from Hyperian origins that emitted a special cosmic radiation that trigged such an evolution. All it needed was a Hyperian. Because of that, Clara was kidnapped at a young age, and Mighty Wonder once again flew in to save her. But the end result was that instead it drained Mighty Wonder of half his powers, and thus giving Black Plague damage that would forever cause him to hang up his cape for good… but not without an event called the Darwin Blast Wave to infected all of new York to Maine with the strange energy, with no effect. Or did it. Seven years passed, and Michael Warren had still felt the after effects of Black Plague’s attack on him. Though he could still turn into his Mighty Wonder persona, he could only hold it up to 4-5 hours. Clara grew up to the age of 18 and would soon attend college at New York University (to which their ship and home was built atop). He worked as the university’s P.E. Teacher, while Natalie worked as a literature professor. One night when Michael had gone out to get groceries, he had returned, a bit ragged. Natalie rushed to his side, while he confessed that there were kids out there now with powers, and that one in particular had reminded him on what it meant to be a hero. A bit shocked by this, Natalie asked what he intended to do, to which he asked her on advice. She confessed that the Keane Act may have prevented others from getting hurt, there was still injustice in the world that they foguth hard to protect. Not to mention that Flamel was still out there attempting to try and pick up where they stopped them at every turn. She then asked him what a man who has had experience should do with those that needed it. If these kids had what it took, than it was their sworn duty to help those kids. Michael smiled at his wife, and for the first time in eight years, had intercourse… which would soon result in Natalie getting pregnant yet again with another child. During the summer and college school year, she would help the new heroes be taught and trained to fight in this new world. Natalie would be something of a dorm mother not just for the boys but also the girls, as well as try to help with the bonds she and her husband had with their daughter Clara. Personality Natalie is a very playful and flirtatious person with a serious and angry side to her. She gets angry whenever someone interrupts her or when they mention her age and insult her. Natalie has no shame for dressing or acting sexually in front of young students and appears to act on whims most of the time. When she accepted Brian and Dorea’s request to resign from the tournament, she commented that their naivety turned her on. She was also very excited to see the chivalry displayed by Zach during the tournament when he shook his hand. When the Ultra Forces team needed to decide on code names for their internship, Natalie displayed her willingness to help her students by making sure they chose names that would represent themselves well. She admitted to Brian that she has a sadistic side that enjoys dominating others. She can be impressed with those who resort to genius plans, as she was amazed by Brian using tactical thinking to defeat her by leaving her in place before passing the gate. Natalie is a kind woman with a strong sense of justice. She believes that a true hero should smile, no matter how grim the situation, since people who needed to be saved needed not only to have their lives protected but also their hearts, showing great empathy and emotional resistance. She is first seen to be very elegant and gentle, but is in fact highly sadistic in battle and doesn't show any mercy or remorse towards the enemies she slays but does hold back with her punches when it comes to villains… at least the human kind. She also loves to tease both her husband and the students, much to her daughter’s annoyance. She also has a weak side to her once she removes her mask of being a soldier, what is left is her true side of "depending" on a man which is generally Michael. If danger arises to him, she will become depressed or it can also lead to a rise in her tension. The latter occurred when Michael was injured when he fought Black Plague and was critically injured and depowered, leading him in the condition he was currently in, and the former when Michael had only by next March to live unless Black Plague was defeated. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyperian Physiology': Like her husband, Natalie is a pure blood Hyperian and this gives her access to Hyperian powers. Due to Earth’s gravity, her Hyperian physiology maxed her abilities to the point of God-like. Because of her Hyperian heritage, Natalie has the following powers: **'Physical Transformation' **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Speed' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Superhuman Endurance' **'Flight' **'Interstellar Travel' **'Enhanced Lung Capacity' **'Invulnerability' **'Energy Creation Firepower': Hyperians are capable of generating massive heat or bio-electricity in the form of powerful kinetic energy and expels them into powerful blasts either in the eyes or fists. **'Enhanced Healing Factor' **'Decelerated Aging': Like all Hyperians, She-Wonder's aging process is slower than the average Human, as she gets older her aging process will exponentially slow down further, eventually she'll stop aging. Natalie can potentially live for thousands of years and will still be in her physical prime. **'Dominant Genetics' Skills *'Indomitable Will': Natalie fights for what she believes is right. Being a tough as nails soldier, she is determined to ensure the mission is complete. *'Genius Level Intellect': Although not usually stated, Natalie is capable of fully memorizing and understanding complex ideas and skills, learning and adapting to any situations and environments instantly. It could be said that she has 11 PH.Ds which makes her perfect for being a college professor: a perfect cover for a hero whose home is built atop a college. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat (Military)' *'Weapons Handling' *'Leadership' Weaknesses Equipment * Superhero Attire Relationships Gallery Voice Actor *''She-Wonder'': Elizabeth Maxwell *''Natalie/Nana'': Stephanie Young Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Golden Age Heroes Category:Hyperians Category:Superheroes Category:New York University Category:Mighty Wonder Family Category:Warren Family